<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knot by FannibalToast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803412">The Knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast'>FannibalToast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And immediate wedding, Because Hannigram has no chill, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(No, not <i>that</i> knot.)</p>
<p>Will made his choice that day on the cliff. Now he makes another one, and hopes Hannibal will say yes. </p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417701">The Cliff</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“It’s early, love.”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Not that early.”</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Hannibal’s chin came to rest on Will’s shoulder, arms circling his waist as if they were always meant to be there. As far as Will was concerned, they were. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was getting warmer. A winter on the run after the cliff had left them wary, but here, tucked away in their little cabin’s kitchen, surrounded by trees and mountains, it was safe. The days were longer now, and it felt like finally, after so much time, they had a blessing—not from the heavens, for what would Hannibal do with something as banal as a blessing from God?—but from something deeper. Older. Something that existed long before them, something that had spent eons drifting, evolving, shuddering through starlight, until it found its home in their bodies, recognizing itself once more. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>More than home. <em>Peace</em>. A reclamation.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Hannibal pressed a kiss behind Will's ear. Would Will ever stop smiling when he did that?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“What are you thinking, love?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I’m thinking,” Will mused, “about belonging and inevitably.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A soft chuckle ruffled Will’s hair. “Such philosophical leanings for so early in the day.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Before that, I was thinking about fishing. It looks like it’ll be a nice day for it.” He turned his head so he could watch the light in Hannibal’s eyes. “Care to join me?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Hannibal hummed and pressed more firmly against Will’s body, partially to tempt, partially to tap the counter, where the lures and twin lengths of rope waited. “You've already laid out your supplies. Did you intend to leave without me?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Will hesitated, heat prickling his cheeks. “Never. I wanted to...have everything ready by the time you got up.” He tried to straighten himself, hoping Hannibal would miss the rush of blood through his neck. A sharp inhale did away with that notion, as did Hannibal lifting his hand to smooth his knuckles across Will’s jaw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re blushing, Will.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Am I?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know you are.” Will could hear the smirk in his voice. “You are not as deceptive as you imagine yourself to be.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just out of practice.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hannibal kissed his neck again and he had to remind himself to focus. “I’m pleased you’re out of practice, love. We have no more secrets, you and I. What, then, has you so intent on secrecy this morning?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Will heard the click in his throat as he swallowed, his heart stuttering against his ribs. “I... I wanted...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did you want, Will?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>How</em>. How did Hannibal make everything sound like salvation and damnation at once?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Will’s breath hitched as he took the rope into his hands, his fingers beginning to tremble. He’d wanted to do this outside, out on the water, but now, he found he couldn’t wait. Had no interest in waiting, not even a moment longer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He spun slowly in Hannibal’s arms, pulling back just enough to offer him one of the ropes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of Hannibal’s perpetually perfect brows quirked, a small smile curling his lips. He didn’t understand, not yet, not fully, but he sensed the gravity of the situation. Could read the eagerness and hopeful pleading in Will’s eyes. He took the rope in one hand, using the other to gently cup Will’s cheek, his smile growing when Will pressed into him. “What is it, love?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of rushing blood and the drumming of his heart filled Will’s ears. He’d been so sure, when he planned this. Why was he so nervous now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Because love is a terrifying thing</em>, he conceded to himself. <em>Beautiful, but wholly and astoundingly terrifying</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a short breath, turning to leave a small kiss in the center of Hannibal’s palm. “A fisherman’s knot,” he began in a whisper, “is one of the strongest knots that can be tied. When the ends are pulled taut, it becomes so strong that the rope will break before it comes undone.”</p>
  <p>Will finally allowed himself to smile. “It’s also called a lover’s knot, symbolic of a bond that can’t be broken. It’s used to signal the joining of two lives, until...” He stammered over a breathless little laugh. “Always. For always.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised his eyes slowly, his breath knocked away when he met Hannibal’s gaze. <em>Rapt</em>. Hannibal was <em>rapt</em>, eyes bright with something Will could only describe as reverence. Bliss and love and hunger, and a burning intensity that left Will breathless and ignited. Hannibal looked at him like he was holy, something sacred and precious. And Will, God help him, wanted nothing more than for Hannibal to raze him to the ground and coax his rebirth over and over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Later</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hannibal was still for a moment, one impossibly long moment, collecting himself before lifting his hands to curl the end of his rope over Will’s. It was not hesitation, Will knew—as he did in all things, Hannibal needed a moment to savor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Will’s smile grew into a grin, his breath hitching as Hannibal’s own cheeks flushed with color. His chest felt close to bursting, full yet somehow weightless. His body hummed with adrenaline, and he realized it was elation, pure and true. Hannibal looked up at him through his lashes and Will forgot his nervousness. There was only love there. Love and want and acceptance. Something deeper than home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They wound their ropes together, and Will was hopelessly smitten with the soft sighs of pleasure Hannibal set free when their fingers grazed. Such a simple, innocent touch, but one that was binding them together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You let me know you,” Hannibal breathed, tugging the knot tight. “See you. You gave me a rare gift. I take you as my own, now and for always.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I take you as my own.” Will pulled his own length of rope, his fingers curling around Hannibal’s. “Now and for always.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stood still in the early morning sunlight, filled with love and each other for a moment, exchanging glances and lingering looks at the knot shared between them. Hannibal’s face was alight with something that looked an awful lot like awe. Will imagined he had the same look on his own face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Will gave an impatient little tug, grinning as Hannibal finally surged forward to bless him with a kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My husband,” Hannibal growled, taking Will’s lip between his teeth. “<em>Mine</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And mine.” Will grinned through the kiss, grinned until he lost himself to breathy moans as Hannibal pulled him to the floor.  It seemed the honeymoon would begin immediately. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my friends. I hope you’re hanging in there. Here I am, popping my head out of seclusion today toss some Hannigram fluff out there, because this is the softness I need at the moment. It’s been a really difficult few months. Life and quarantine hit me hard and writing has been a real challenge. I’m trying my best to pull myself out of this rut, but oof. Ya know? Please take care of yourselves. Be kind and gentle with each other and with yourselves. I adore you all to pieces and am sending all my love your way 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>